Pro Hunters of America
Pro Hunters of America (or the P.H.A) is the main foundation and hunting club located in south west North Carolina. It is one of America's largest hunting clubs, dedicated to the best hunting around. It has many members from all around the globe, mostly in North America. The 'pro' members however, live in North and South Carolina, and are the best hunters of the foundation, hence the 'pro' in the name. The foundation was founded by Edward Conley (1860 - 1948) in 1882. Edward lead until 1895, when Edward's son, Andrew Conley (1879 - 1961) took over, until 1915, when his son took over in 1915. In 2008, Erick Conley took over as leader when his father, Samuel Conley who only lead 7 years, gave him rights. In late 2012, Erick was killed by a wolf bite. Daniel Hoffsman, would be leader until 2018, when Jack R. Conley, Erick's son, will be legally able to take over. It includes all hunting game, mainly the 4 main types, which are: Deer, Bird, Hog, Bear. It also has sub-types, which are: Fishing, Lions or Tigers (mostly in Africa) Goat. Those are the types they hunt. The foundation serves all the types of hunting as well: Gun Hunting, Bow and Arrow Hunting, and Fishing. The main members and leader of the foundation, stay in the main lodge and building. The current leader pro hunter of the club, is Erick Conley, as the founder was one of his great grandfathers in 1864, during the Civil War. Other hunters are Daniel Hoffsman, Michael Ironer, _____, and ______, and many more not in the area. The club hosts hunting and fishing tournaments every year, which is a trademark. Any hunter in the country will go out and hunt for whichever is the weeks. For example: In September 2011, during a week, everyone's contest, was the biggest Whitetail (which is a contest every year). For a week, everyone'd go out hunting, then on Saturday, send in pictures and more, and the biggest hunter is the winner, and wins prizes from a brand new rifle, Bow & Arrow, Money and more. All the main members explained above stay in Pro Hunters of America's Lodge. It is the largest lodge of the foundation, and the main where all things are planned out. It is located in south west North Carolina in the woods, right by a big lake. The main members often plan large group hunts and go out and hunt. Sometimes seperate or so. Just a lot of huntin'. Leaders *Edward Conley (1882 - 1895) *Christopher Conley (1895 - 1915) *James Conley (1915 - 1938) *Slim Conley (1938 - 1982) *Jack E. Conley (1982 - 2001) *Samuel Conley (2001 - 2008) *Erick Conley (2008 - 2012; died) *Daniel Hoffsman (2012 -) **Jack R. Conley (Heir when 18) Role-Play info *You're not allowed to hunt within 5 miles of this area without permission, and if it is over 5 miles, you must tell someone if it's in the state of North Carolina at all. Those laws can be b*tches. *Every user who joins the wiki and makes his/her hunter, is defaultly in the club. If you're not, tell an admin. Category:Foundations Category:Pro Hunters of America Category:Hunting Property